mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain Velasquez vs. Cheick Kongo
The Fight The first round began. They began the feeling-out process aggressively. Kongo landed a left and rocked Velasquez. Velasquez got the takedown. Velasquez tried to mount but was shaken off by Kongo. Kongo got on top. They scrambled. Velasquez got Kongo's back and landed some hammerfists. Kongo turned around. Velasquez got to side control. Kongo threw a good elbow from the bottom. Velasquez made it to mount, got Kongo's back. Velasquez grabbed the rear-naked choke. Kongo rolled out. Velasquez got mount. Velasquez got Kongo's back and landed more hammerfists. Kongo got to his feet, Velasquez got another slam takedown into side control. Kongo landed some shots from the bottom. Velasquez landed more ground-and-pound, got mount again and then got Kongo's back again. Velasquez got mount and then Kongo's back again and Kongo ate more hammerfists. Velasquez got mount again, got Kongo's back. Velasquez got mount yet again, got Kongo's back yet again. Kongo stood. Velasquez slammed Kongo back down into side control. Velasquez got mount, got Kongo's back. Velasquez landed a good elbow. Kongo brought it to a standing clinch and landed a knee. The first round ended. The second round began. Kongo landed a good left. Velasquez landed a right. Velasquez landed a Superman punch. Kongo landed a left and rocked Velasquez again. Velasquez stuffed Kongo's takedown attempt. Kongo grabbed the clinch and landed some knees. Velasquez landed some knees. Velasquez got the spear takedown, got Kongo's back and landed some hammerfists relentlessly. Velasquez landed a knee to the body. Velasquez got mount and landed some elbows. Velasquez got Kongo's back yet again and landed more hammerfists. Kongo looked utterly exhausted. Velasquez landed more hammerfists. Kongo brought it standing up, got slammed back down though. Velasquez went right to side control. Kongo landed a nice elbow from the bottom to Velasquez. Velasquez got Kongo's back, landed a knee to Kongo's midsection. Velasquez landed more big knees, dragging Kongo around. Kongo's nose was bloodied up. Velasquez landed a big vicious knee to Kongo's body and more hammerfists. Velasquez moved to side control, tried for mount and got it. The second round ended. Kongo was bloodied up pretty good. The third round ended. Kongo landed some good combinations. Velasquez stuffed the takedown but Kongo had a leg. Kongo got the slam takedown but Velasquez scrambled and got Kongo's back once more and more hammerfists. Velasquez continued the vicious ground-and-pound. Velasquez was cut inside of his mouth, blood was all over Kongo's back. Kongo tried to stand but Velasquez jsut held him down. The referee told Kongo to 'do something'. Kongo landed a good elbow to the body from the bottom. Velasquez got mount, got Kongo's back again. Another big knee to the midsection by Velasquez. Kongo got to his feet into a clinch and began landing the knees, punishing the midsection of Velasquez. Kongo rocked Velasquez with a combination. Velasquez got the takedown into side control. Velasquez got into the salisbury and went back to regular side control. Velasquez got full mount and landed more ground-and-pound. Velasquez landed an elbow from the top. Kongo landed some shots from the bottom. Velasquez landed some vicious elbows from the top. The third round and the fight itself ended. Velasquez won by unanimous decision and remained undefeated. The fight had resembled Kongo's previous unanimous decision loss to Heath Herring.